


Lucifer Learns to Love (or at Least Falls in Lust)

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sassy Lucifer (Supernatural), Snark, creative swearing, danger to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: Lucifer is supposed to meet the reader in a diner to exchange information. The reader is captured by demons and never shows but Lucifer learns of her feelings toward him. Intrigued, Lucifer goes after the reader to try to save her life.I avoided using jarring language like y/n or _____ for names.Told from Lucifer's POV.Inspired by the song "I Wish I Had an Angel" by Nightwish. The refrain is quoted, but it's part of the plot.Written as a birthday gift for my friend A.





	Lucifer Learns to Love (or at Least Falls in Lust)

Lucifer scowled at the door of the diner. All of his archangel powers couldn’t make one lousy wingless ape walk through that door. He threw a five-dollar bill on the table and slipped out of the booth. 

“I can’t believe she stood me up. Me! I should rip her apart and then put her back together with her head on backward. Then make her watch as I do the same to those Winchesters. Sam first. She likes Sam.”

A little old lady stared at Lucifer as he walked past her table. He saw her staring and snarled at her, “What do you want lady? Haven’t you ever seen the Prince of Hell stood up before?”

The grandmotherly lady just smiled at him and said, “Poor dear, you seem like such a nice guy. Maybe she just got held up or she isn’t feeling well. Why don’t you give her a call and check on her?”

Lucifer curled his lip and stomped away, calling over his shoulder, “I don’t need your help. And I am an awesome man who doesn’t get stood up!” 

As soon as he was out of sight of the old lady he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed your phone number. Faintly, from around the corner of the diner, he thought he heard some music. Following the sound of the music, he found your cell phone lying face down on the sidewalk under the bumper of a car.

“What do we have here? Heart emojis around my name? What the me?”

The ringtone on your phone was catchy and Lucifer thought he had heard the word “angel” in it. Curious, he unlocked your phone and scrolled to his name in your contact list. 

“ _I Wish I Had an Angel_ by Nightwish. Huh. Never heard of them. Let’s have a listen. Bet they suck.”

Pressing play his eyes widened at the lyrics coming out of the tinny phone speakers.

_I wish I had an angel_  
_For one moment of love_  
_I wish I had your angel  
_ _Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_  
_Burning angel wings to dust  
_ _I wish I had your angel tonight_

“Wow. She wants me! I mean, I can’t blame her. Out of all of dad’s creations, I am the best looking, but I’m surprised an bug like her has the intelligence to recognize that. Eh. I shouldn’t be that surprised I guess. For an ape she is pretty great too. Well, she is probably in danger. I guess since she is obviously in love with me that I should look for her.”

He closed his eyes and reached out with his grace looking for your essence. Feeling you on the south side of town in an abandoned meat packing plant he stretched out his wings and vanished, reappearing outside the building.

“Angel warding. Pfft.” 

Lucifer waved his hand and brought down the warding and blew the front door down.

“Here demons, demons, demons. Luci’s here. Come out, come out, wherever you are!” 

A black-eyed demon with an angel blade came running around a corner. 

“Lucifer. We have the girl. You’re too late.”

“Please. A pig sticker like that won’t even hurt me. Why don’t you take me to her?”

“Or what?”

“Or I kill you. I mean, I’m going to kill you either way, but this way you get to enjoy your miserable existence for, oh I don’t know, two or three minutes longer.”

The demon snarled and rushed at Lucifer holding the angel blade aloft.

Lucifer buffed his nails on his shirt and looked incredibly bored. As soon as the demon came in range, he grabbed the demon by his head and burned his twisted being out of existence. 

“Why does no one listen to me? I really think I’m cursed. Oh well, onward and upward.”

After finding and killing five more demons Lucifer found you tied to a chair next to a rusty meat grinder. The implication was obvious, if you didn’t give the demons the information they wanted, they would stuff you into the meat grinder – feet first. 

Your shirt and pants were torn and bloody; you had a black eye and a split lip, but when you heard the door open you raised your head and snarled, “I’m not telling you shittastic fuckmuppets anything. You can go fuck your mom with a rusty chainsaw dildo.”

“But darling, don’t you wish you had an angel instead?”

Your face lit up and a smile spread over your face. 

“Lucifer! Unholy shitfucking weasels from hell, am I glad to see you.”

Despite the blood trickling from your split lip Lucifer thought it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. All that happiness was for him. A feeling he hadn’t felt in, well, ever, flooded his being as he realized you weren’t just happy to see him because you were rescued. 

"Close your eyes. Normally I wouldn't care what happens to one of the little ants that infest this planet, but you are fond of me, because of course you are. I went to a lot of trouble to find you, and would hate for you to be smited down now just as I'm about to rescue you," Lucifer sassed quickly while using his grace to hold the demons surrounding you from moving. As soon as he saw that your eyes were closed he released his powers fully and the room filled with the bright white light of his grace. 

When the light faded all the demons were lying on the floor with their eyes burned out, except one who had listened to Lucifer's instructions to you and closed his eyes as well. He dashed toward you, his knife upraised to strike a killing blow. Lucifer flew across the room faster than the demon could run, stretched out his hand and burned the demon out of his body. 

Brushing off his hands before touching your forehead to heal your injuries, Lucifer grumbled, "Close your eyes? Really? That's what that demon listened to? It's a shame I had to kill him, really. He showed promise. But no one is going to mess with you."

After you were free and you’d had a moment to stretch and let blood flow back into your extremities, you threw your arms around Lucifer and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for rescuing me. I didn’t think you’d come.”

“My darling, for you I’ll always come.” 

Lucifer waggled his eyebrows at you and gave you a wink. Even in the dim lighting of the meat packing plant, he could see your cheeks turn red as you bit your lip. He let a grin come over his face before bending down and pressing his lips against yours. 

You stiffened in his arms for a second and then melted into his body and eagerly kissed him back. After a few moments, you pulled away and buried your head into his chest.

“What does this mean Lucifer?”

“It means I never had anyone who cared about me. I decided I kind of like it. I mean Dad rejected me because I didn’t agree with him about humans. I still don’t agree with him about most of them, but you’re special. And I’d really like to kiss you some more.”

Lucifer looked around at the grimy surroundings and grimaced.

“In a much more pleasant environment, that is. I intend to have you, my dear, in many, many creative ways. You deserve silk sheets and candlelight, not this… filth. Unless that's what you're into of course. I won't judge. No, that's a lie. I will probably judge you, but hey, I've got kinks too. What do you say?”

You laughed, "I think silk sheets and candlelight sounds great, for our first time anyway. After that, well... Who knows? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Lucifer held you tightly and spread his wings and the two of you vanished.


End file.
